


I promise!

by BucketLover



Series: The Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Usopp gives his first slingshot to a young girl who admires his skills. In return, she promises him to work hard to become who she wants to be.





	I promise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaders_Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

The waves of the unforgiving see splashed on the walls of the port where different ships were anchored. One of them was the Thousand Sunny. Its crew merrily walked aboard it making sure everything was in order so they could get on land for a bit and take care of their supplies. 

Near them another pirate ship was anchored. It was a galleon who seemed to be empty. On the masts, three black flags with the pirate skull were flapping in the wind. One of the bones was replaced by a gun while the other by a sword. The skull was wearing a tricorn. 

The Straw Hats didn't pay the other ship any attention. They got off the ship while laughing and making plans for what they were about to do on the island. 

"Zoro, I'm hungry," Luffy said. "Let's go somewhere to eat." 

Without warning, Luffy grabbed Zoro and after stretching his arm he launched them both into the air. They were followed by a terrified scream. 

"Hey!" shouted Nami. "We can't afford to waste money on other things than what we came for!" It was no use seeing as they were already past the horizon. Nami sighed deeply muttering under her breath. It was something along the lines of "Stupid Captain!"

"Nami-swan!" said Sanji towards the sulking woman. "Why don't you come with me to get food supplies?" The cook had a lovestruck look in his eyes. Nami didn't say anything as she started leading the way being followed by the blonde who skipped behind her.

"Brook, let's go get some Cola!" shouted Franky in the general direction of the musician. The skeleton complied while following the cyborg towards the city.

"Robin, can we go to the bookstore?" Chopper asked. The older woman smiled and nodded her head. Usopp sighed, "I guess, I'll be coming, too."

It wasn't hard for them to find the bookstore after a short walk. Chopper was really excited about the medicine books he found while Robin looked over a history book about the island they were on. Usopp couldn't find anything for himself and just looked over the other two. 

When they were done, they decided to take a walk around the island. They were talking when they stumbled over a commotion inside a bar. Over the crowd they could make out a straw hat but they couldn't hear their captain's voice so they knew that, somehow, he wasn't in the middle of it all. They entered the bar and in the middle of everything they saw a man wearing a tricorn. On his left hip he had a sword and on his right he had a gun. Usopp recognized him as the captain of the ship that was anchored near theirs.

"What do you mean there is no booze left?" the captain asked angrily. 

"I'm sorry," the bartender said. "This gentlemen finished it all." He pointed at Zoro who looked sleepy. 

"Huh?" the pirate looked over at the swordsman. He unsheathed his sword and walked towards him. The whole bar was quiet. The people were waiting to see what would happen. 

"Wait!" A voice was suddenly heard, breaking the silence. A little girl came out of the crowd holding a small slingshot. She had short blonde hair and bright green eyes that were full of fear. She couldn't have been older than ten, yet she was standing before a full grown pirate with nothing but a slingshot made of a tree branch. She was trembling as the attention of the pirate moved from Zoro to her. 

For a second nothing happened and then the pirate burst out in laughter. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he looked at the terrified girl.

"Or what?" he said between laughs. "Are you gonna shoot me with a hazel nut?"

He kept laughing, until he was hit right between the eyes by what appeared to be a pebble. 

"G-get off the island!" the girl shouted while rummaging through her bag for another rock. She put it in its place, her hand shaking terribly. Usopp couldn't help but wonder if it was a lucky shot, seeing as her slingshot obviously wasn't balanced and she was standing pretty far from the pirate. She let go of the string again and hit the pirate between the eyes again. That was not a lucky shot, confirmed Usopp.

The captain didn't wait for the girl to pick another pebble and with his sword raised he walked towards her. He swung his blade and cut the her slingshot in pieces. The girl fell to the ground in shock while the pirate raised his sword again. 

Zoro, started to get up from his chair only to be stopped by his captain. "Wait, Zoro." The swordsman was confused at the order but he obliged when he noticed Usopp taking aim.

Right before the strange pirate could cut down the girl at his feet landed a weird projectile that got his attention. In less than a second vines sprouted from it tying up his limbs. He was immobilized along with his two crewmates behind him.The girl sighed in relief. In front of her came her savior. He extended a hand for her to take and she got up.

"Thank you!" she said smiling to Usopp.

"That was reckless, you know?" said the sniper in a stern tone. "What did you think were you going to accomplish with this?" Usopp walked over to the broken slingshot and picked up the pieces. 

"The old man at the bar has been really nice to me..." she whispered. "I wanted to help." The girl lowered her head in shame. Usopp smiled at her.

"That being said," the sniper added. "The shot was great!"

The girl's face brightened. "You think so?" she said with a smile on her face. "Can I ask you something? You are God Usopp, right? And Sniperking, right?"

"You... You recognize me?" Usopp asked in disbelief. 

"Yes!" the girl shouted. "I've been following everything you did for the past two years!"

Usopp widened his eyes not believing what he was hearing. 

"I want to be like you someday," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I want to be a fearless sharpshooter sailing across the sees along with the greatest pirates in the world!" 

"F-fearless? Greatest pirates?" Stuttered the sniper. Luffy burst out in laughter and Usopp glared his way. 

"See, Usopp? You're awesome!" the captain said after he was done laughing.

The sniper smiled while gazing at the little girl in front of him. He reached in his bag and took out an old, green slingshot. He smiled softly at the memories that came back to him while he was holding the old object.

"In that case," Usopp whispered to the girl. "I want you to have this. It was my first weapon. It helped me on many adventures."

She widened her eyes as she looked at the slingshot in her hero's calloused hands. "Are you sure you want to give it to me?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Usopp smiled. "It will be in good hands with you." The girl broke into a grin as Usopp put the slingshot in her hands.

"Thank you!"

"I want you to become a great sharpshooter. In a few years I want to read about you in the newspaper," Usopp continued

"I'll do my best! I promise!" the sniper ruffled her hair. He noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes and smiled at her.

And with that, Usopp left the bar followed by the rest of the Straw Hats. He still couldn't help but wonder why a girl, who had way more courage than he did at her age would look up to him. But, somehow, he felt proud that he could help that little girl. And even though he never asked for her name, Usopp wanted to learn it years later when he would read it in the newspapers. Feeling content he walked back to the ship with his crew, determined to never disappoint anyone who might be looking up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
